Flot d'amour, un seul coeur
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Elle est tombée amoureuse, mais voilà, ce n'est pas d'un seul homme, c'est de deux...
1. Première partie

**27 novembre 2010 **

Bonjour! J'essayais de dormir un soir, et la voix de Damon m'harcelait, me demandant de lui donner une nouvelle histoire. Voilà qui suit! Le lemon n'est pas très détaillé, il coupe même assez court, mais j'ai hésité et me suis finalement dis qu'il serait mieux comme ça. Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Pairing: **Damon/Elena/Stefan

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à l'auteur

**Rating: **M, lime

* * *

**Résumer**

_Elle est tombée amoureuse, mais voilà, ce n'est pas d'un homme, c'est de deux. _

_

* * *

_

**Flots d'amour, un seul cœur **

Une impasse. Ils étaient tous les deux debout, immobiles, chacun à une extrémité de la chambre. Au centre, leur faisant face, se tenait Elena. Le malaise envahissait a pièce. Ils semblaient tous les deux attendre qu'elle donne la réponse à leur question, ce qu'elle se refusait de faire. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu se mettre dans une telle situation. Deux déclarations d'amour, sincères et différentes, lui étaient tombées simultanément dessus, et avaient, chacune à leur façon touché son cœur. Elle aimait Stefan, elle en était certaine, mais la tendresse nouvelle que lui avait fait découvrir Damon durant les dernières semaines l'avait fait chavirer. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas être Katherine :elle aurait voulut s'approprier les deux.

_-Je ne suis pas Katherine. Je ne serai pas non plus votre jouet. J'aime Stefan, mais j'aime aussi Damon. Et j'ai peur. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé dans ma vie, je passe mon temps à flipper. À me demander si quand je me réveillerai le matin ceux que j'aime seront toujours là et si vous, vous serez toujours là. Vous pourriez partir à n'importe quel moment, ou vous faire tuer vous aussi. J'en peux plus de cette situation. J'ai besoin…J'ai besoin de me retrouver. De faire le ménage dans mes sentiments et de m'assurer que ceux que j'aime iront bien. Je ne veux plus qu'ils frôlent la mort à tous instants. Alors, je ne choisirai pas._

_-Elena…_

_-Non, Stefan. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de choisir comme ça. En aimer un, c'est comme aimer l'autre. Vous êtes tellement différents que vous en êtes complémentaire. Je t'aime Stefan, mais je suis aussi tombée sous le charme de Damon. Ne me demande pas comment, je n'en sais rien. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, je sais….Je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant, et qu'il est capable d'aimer lui aussi, la preuve, c'est Katherine. Cent quarante-cinq années durant lesquelles il a continué de l'aimer et est resté convaincu de pouvoir la sauver. Alors non, je ne choisirai pas. Parce que je vous aime tous les deux, et parce que ma vie à besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Je ne pourrais non plus tolérer qu'une guerre s'installe entre vous deux. Les frères Salvatore ont déjà assez souffert comme ça. _

Damon amorça un geste pour la serrer contre lui, mais il se retient voyant que son frère allait amorcer le même. Ils se regardaient, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le discours d'Elena avait jeté un froid. Une fissure de plus se dessinait dans le cœur d'immortel, alors que celui de la jeune femme, déjà grandement fracturé, éclata en quelques morceaux de plus. Elle se retourna, voulant à tout prix leur cacher ses larmes.

_-Partez maintenant avant que Jérémy ne s'aperçoive de votre présence. _

_-Elena…_Tenta à nouveau Stefan.

_-Si vous m'aimez, vous me laisserez seule…_

Un sanglot brisa sa voix. Elle ne songea même pas à essuyer ses yeux avant de se retourner. Elle était seule, il n'y avait plus que les rideaux qui battaient au vent pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, et s'y laissa tomber sur le ventre. Contre sa poitrine, elle tint serrée sa peluche, incapable de gérer sa peine. Il y avait des mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus autant pleuré. Elle songea même à se lever et à aller chercher, dans la pharmacie, ces calmants qu'on lui avait prescrits après la mort de ses parents.

Le bruit attira finalement Jérémy qui ouvrit la porte sans même frapper.

_-Elena? Pourquoi…._

Il s'interrompit en comprenant la cause de ce bruit. Baissant la tête, il inspira, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il avança vers le lit et s'y assit en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Il ne savait pas réellement comment réagir, certains que la cause de ses pleures se tenaient en la personne de Stefan…ou de Damon. Une cause d'origine vampirique, à tout le moins. Devait-il les haïr de les avoir tant faits souffrir, sa sœur et lui, alors qu'ils avaient déjà connu leur lot avec le décès de leurs parents? Puis, n'y tenant plus, il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et la redressa. Son visage ravagé par les larmes lui donna à lui aussi l'envie de pleurer, mais il resta fort, se refusant à ce qu'ils soient deux à être anéantit. Elena avait longtemps été forte pour lui, c'était maintenant à son tour… Il la serra contre son torse, appuya son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, et se mit à faire des cercles dans son dos.

_-Pourquoi nous Jérémy? _

Il n'avait aucune réponse à cette question. Il se contenta d'embrasser son front et de continuer à la bercer, impuissant à faire autre chose….

Elena contempla une dernière fois son visage dans le miroir après avoir posé sa brosse à dent. Ses yeux étaient légèrement cernés et l'absence de son sourire lui donnait l'impression d'être de retour au printemps de ses cauchemars. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à pleurer dans les bras de Jérémy et était épuisée. Elle éteint la lumière de la salle de bain et rejoint sa chambre non pas sans avoir vérifié si Jérémy était dans la sienne. Elle venait de fermer sa porte et allait faire de même avec la lumière quand un bruit, derrière elle, retient son attention. À quelques centimètres de son visage s'en trouvait un autre.

_-Damon._

_-Bonsoir, Elena._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? _Demanda-t-elle en rejoignant son lit. Je croyais avoir dis que je préférais ne plus avoir de liens avec vous.

_-Tu as passé l'après-midi à pleurer, Elena. Il y a encore des marques sur ton visage. Tu ne veux pas vraiment te débarrasser de nous. Tu nous aimes, tous les deux, c'est toi-même qui l'as dis. Laisse-moi te consoler. _

Le vampire s'installa à ses côtés et saisit doucement son menton entre ses doigts. Un sourire craquant apparut au coin de sa bouche, le même qu'il abordait toujours lorsqu'il avait une idée, mais ce n'était rien comparé du trouble qui s'insinua en elle lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Une impression de tristesse et d'amour ravagé s'y reflétait. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme alors qu'il repoussait de son visage ses cheveux, et elle tremblait presque lorsqu'il se mit à parler de ce ton si charmeur.

_-Elena…Ne rejette pas l'amour que tu éprouves pour nous, ne me rejette pas. Ça peut être facile, tu sais…_

_-Toi, moi et Stefan? Tu veux recréer cette espèce de triangle que vous aviez avec Katherine? Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça, Damon Salvatore! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille!_

Et pourtant, de un recoin de son esprit, une voix lui murmurait qu'elle devrait saisir cette opportunité. Ça pourrait être bien après tout, tous les trois, ensemble pour l'éternité. Enfin, son éternité à elle, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être transformée. Il se mit à rire dévoilant sa canine un peu trop pointue.

_-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je songeais, même si l'idée peut être intéressante. Il y a une autre option…_

Elle fronça les sourcils dans une moue adorable. Elle ne comprenait pas, où voulait-il en venir?

_-Damon, je…_

_-Chut…_

Il fit glisser son doigt sur ses lèvres, s'attarda sur celle inférieur.

_-Elena, ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît. Je ne serai pas égoïste, pas avec toi. Je veux seulement pouvoir te posséder, une seule fois. Avoir le droit de te toucher et de t'aimer. Et ensuite, je disparaîtrai, je te laisserai à Stefan. Je ne te mérite pas, mais mon frère te mérite._

Il posa ses mains sur chacune de ses joues et appuya son front contre le sien. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Les deux avaient entrouvert leurs lèvres, mais aucun n'osait faire le premier pas. Il attendait. Il attendait qu'elle lui donne son accord.

_-Damon…_

Elle ne put en dire plus. N'y tenant plus, le vampire avait happé ses lèvres avec fougue étouffant ses gémissements. Sa main glissa sur son épaule et rejoint le milieu de son dos alors que l'autre trouvait sa place derrière sa tête. Il la fit alors basculer sur le dos s'étendant au-dessus d'elle, et leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin. Ses yeux pétillaient, il voulait aller plus loin, l'Avoir à lui toute entière. Il replongea sur ses lèvres avec plus de férocité, caressant d'une main sa joue, maintenant les poignets d'Elena au-dessus de sa tête de l'autre. Elle était à sa merci, mais savait au fond d'elle qu'elle était libre, qu'il ne l'avait pas ensorceler : elle portait toujours son collier de verveine.

_-Elena, tu me rends fou…._

Sa main glissa sous sa camisole, remonta le long de son ventre sans jamais toucher ses seins. Il lui enleva son vêtement, contemplant la peau dénudée avec gourmandise. Ses lèvres se posèrent à la base de son cou, entamèrent leur promenade contre son corps brûlant. Il sentait le sang pulser contre ses artères et dut se faire violence pour ne pas la mordre sur le champ. Il en avait pourtant l'habitude, ne refreinait jamais ses envies avec les femmes et savait se contrôler. Il n'avait toutefois jamais aimé, et découvrait à l'instant la férocité des sentiments qui s'étaient emparés de lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, fixant ses yeux sur le plafond, cherchant à retrouver la maîtrise qu'il avait de lui-même. Il n'était pas Stefan, le sang ne l'affolait pas.

_-Damon? _

La jeune femme roula sur lui et appuya son menton au creux de ses paumes. Il referma ses bras dans son dos, incapable de la repousser.

_-J'ai…Juste peur de te faire mal. C'est la première fois que je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un, habituellement, je me contente de faire ça proprement m'assurant que ma partenaire ne souffre pas trop et ait du plus de plaisir. Mais toi…Avec toi, je ne veux pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas te salir, Elena. Donne-moi juste quelques minutes, pour que je me reprenne…._

_-Non, ne me repousse pas tes sentiments…Ne le fais pas pour moi, parce que moi je sais que suis prête à m'abandonner à toi. J'ai confiance en toi, Damon! _

_-Tu ne devrais pas me faire autant confiance…_

Malgré tout, il la renversa de nouveau sur le dos, reprenant leur jeu là où il l'avait laissé. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui ou d'être mordu, alors il se promit de tout faire pour ne pas perdre la tête et briser la confiance qu'elle éprouvait envers lui.

_-Il est temps mon amour, je vais tenir ma promesse…_

Il enfila sa veste de cuire, puis se leva du lit. Elle se saisit instinctivement de son bras, le ramenant vers elle comme s'il était son doudou.

_-Damon, non… Ne part pas…_

« _Je t'aime!_ » aurait-elle voulut ajouter, mais hypnotisée par le regard du vampire et figée par sa main dans ses cheveux, elle ne put se résoudre à prononcer ces mots qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà.

_-Il faut que je parte, Elena. Rester ici va seulement me détruire. Ne fais pas pleurer mon frère, il t'aime sincèrement._

Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et s'éloigna. Avant de disparaître définitivement par la fenêtre, il ajouta une ultime phrase :

_-Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Lorsque tu m'auras oublié et qu'enfin tu seras heureuse…_

« _Mon bonheur est dans tes bras, je le sais maintenant…_ » aurait-elle voulut ajouter cette fois. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler sa pensée au complet, il s'était élancé dans le vide. Il ne restait derrière lui que son odeur imprégné sur les draps, lesquels Elena serra contre elle et porta à son visage. Elle ne voulait pas oublier.

L'horloge venait de sonner quatre heures du matin lorsqu'Elena se gara devant le manoir Salvatore. Elle s'était faufilée en douce, sans que Jenna ne l'entende, hors de la maison, incapable de dormir, ressentant le besoin immédiat qu'on la prenne dans ses bras. Elle avait un mince espoir que celui qui ouvrirait la porte lui prouverait qu'elle avait tort de pleurer.

_-Elena? Il est quatre du matin! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _

Stefan la regardait, une lueur d'inquiétude peinte sur ses traits endormis. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon de pyjama, torse nu.

_-Damon est là? _Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_-Non, il est partie cette après-midi en disant qu'il avait passé assez de temps ici. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Elena? Il t'a fais mal?_

_-Non, non…Tout va bien…._

Mais ses émotions vinrent contredire ses paroles et elle fondit en larmes une fois de plus. Elle ne les cacha pas, regardant le vampire d'un air suppliant. Il la laissa entrer et referma la porte. Elle n'avait pas encore claqué qu'il l'attirait à lui, lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort. À son grand désarroi, elle se laissait embarquer dans une relation perverse qu'elle avait voulu fuir. Elle donnerait son amour à cet homme, mais son cœur appartiendrait à un autre.

* * *

_Une review et vous serez la prochaine âme que Damon croisera sur son chemin!_


	2. Deuxième partie

Parce que ça me déchirait le cœur que l'histoire se termine ainsi et aussi, parce que quelqu'un m'a gentiment fait remarquer que ce pourrait également être la fin de la série. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée, j'avais besoin de la modifier pour me laisser un brin d'espoir et le goût de continuer à suivre cette série qui m'a subjugué. Mais aussi, parce que j'ai eu envie de me faire plaisir. Je suis toute seule, perdue dans les grands froids, et je m'ennuie horriblement de ma vie d'avant. De mes amis peut-être plus qu'autre chose. De l'attraction d'une ville et des activités qu'elle propose. Et aussi, parce que j'avais envie de m'offrir cette histoire pour mon anniversaire. Elle ne vous plaira peut-être pas, mais je n'ai pas écrit pour les lecteurs qui demandaient une suite. J'ai écris pour moi, simplement pour moi, et je me suis mise d'accord pour partager cette suite avec vous. Libre à vous de la lire ou non, elle est totalement indépendante de la première partie dont la fin me semblait crédible et « insérable » dans la série. Enfin, bonne lecture à ceux qui poursuivront, je ne tiens pas rancœur aux autres.

* * *

**Pairing : Damon/Elena/Stefan**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling**

**Rating : M**

**

* * *

**

**Note aux lecteurs anonymes**

Je réponds désormais aux reviews anonymes sur mon blogue. Le lien se trouve sur mon profil. Je ferai les updates d'ici mardi, concernant le premier chapitre. Vous pouvez également me laissez votre email par le biais du quel je vous répondrai. Notez cependant que vous gagnez à vous inscrire sur le site. C'est gratuit et vous pourrez recevoir en alerte (par email) les publications de vos histoires favorites et même celles de vos auteurs favoris.

* * *

**Flot d'amour, un seul cœur (Deuxième partie)**

Il l'avait sentit bouger contre lui et, sans ouvrir les yeux, l'avait libéré de son étreinte. Il avait sentit le matelas bouger, puis le drap se relever, laissant l'air froid le gagner. Il l'avait entendu marcher et quitter la chambre. Maintenant, il entendait ses sanglots et hésitait à aller la consoler. Une fois encore.

Elle n'était pas totalement heureuse avec lui et il en avait conscience. Il se doutait aussi pourquoi, se rappelant sa déclaration de quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'était pas aveugle, non plus, il voyait bien les fréquents coups d'œil qu'elle lançait vers ce qui avait été la chambre de Damon. Il n'était également pas stupide et savait qu'elle avait subtilisé l'un des chandails de son frère, chandail qu'elle gardait caché sous son oreiller.

Il savait donc que malgré tous les « je t'aime » qu'elle lui susurrait jour après jour, elle n'était pas entièrement heureuse avec lui et que Damon lui manquait. Le problème, c'est qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il refusait de la laisser partir dans les bras d'un autre. Surtout ceux de Damon. Il connaissait son frère et, s'il était loyal en amour, il pouvait aussi lui faire du mal. Alors non, il ne la laisserait pas aller se détruire entre les bras d'un psychopathe.

Il dut attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant que cessent les sanglots et qu'Elena revienne dans la chambre. Il entendit le claquement que fit la porte lorsqu'elle la referma. Le plancher usé craqua sous ses poids. Le matelas se creusa lorsqu'elle s'y assit et la lumière se fit lorsqu'elle s'y étendit. Elle se laissa rouler sur le côté, faisant face à son copain. Il la regardait, relevé sur un coude. Elle s'obligea à sourire, mais elle savait qu'elle devait avoir les yeux rouges et le visage bouffit.

_-Je t'ai réveillé? Excuse-moi, j'ai été à la salle de bain._

Son regard la transperça, comme s'il cherchait à la sonder. D'un coup, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle se tortilla entre les draps. Elle se rapprocha de lui et enfouie son visage contre son torse. Elle eut à peine le temps de sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait qu'il l'écarta. Elle lui offrit un visage remplit d'incompréhension auquel il répondit par son traditionnel plissement de front.

_-Je croyais que l'honnêteté et la confiance étaient choses importantes pour toi. _

Sa voix était différente de d'habitude. Pas froide, pas emplie de reproches non plus. Mais elle n'y entendait pas l'amour et la douceur qui lui était familière. Elle était juste cassée.

_-Stefan?_

_-Arrête de me mentir, Elena. Je sais que tu es triste et que bien des nuits tu te lèves pour pleurer. Je connais tes regards et je sais aussi que tu ressens un vide juste là. _

Sa main s'était approché de sa poitrine et avait trouvé son cœur. Elle avait eu un mouvement de recule, surprise, mais posa une main sur la sienne pour éviter qu'il la retire. Il pouvait sentir les battements affolés de son cœur et les entendre raisonner dans ses oreilles. Sa peur était la sienne, sa douleur le submergeait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot. Il s'obligea à en prononcer d'autres, il s'était déjà engagé trop loin sur ce chemin pour reculer.

_-J'ai vécu ce vide moi aussi, Elena. Après Katherine. J'ai mis des décennies à m'en remettre. Tu ne veux pas passer ta vie entière à souffrir d'une erreur de jeunesse._

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, elle n'arrivait plus à battre des paupières. Ses mots l'ensorcelaient. Le temps s'était arrêté autour d'elle comme si en quelques mots bien placés son corps entier était devenu de marbre. Il avait touché juste et c'est ce qui l'effrayait. Elle ne sentait même pas ses doigts qui caressaient sa poitrine, là où se tenait son cœur, lequel se fracassait en elle dans des battements sourds qui lui donnait envie de perdre la tête.

Et soudain, le temps se remit en route et la tempête éclata. Se fut d'Abord sa mâchoire qui se mit à trembler, puis sa gorge qui s'obstrua l'empêchant de respirer. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, le flot de larmes n'allait pas tarder à suivre. De nouveau, elle voulut cacher son visage contre le torse de Stefan, dans cette contrée si rassurante qui lui donnait l'impression d'être protégée contre les pires malheurs. Cette fois encore, il la repoussa, saisissant entre son pouce et son index son menton tremblotant. Il entendait ses dents claquer ensemble, les siennes se serrèrent. Il maudissait Damon : il n'était même pas là et il lui faisait mal. Il l'obligea à le regarder, mais elle ne le voyait pas, elle ne voyait que le reflet de ses larmes.

_-Parle-moi, Elena. Je veux être là pour toi et t'aider à taire ta souffrance. Mais il faut que tu me parles, Elena, il faut que tu arrêtes de tout garder en toi et que tu me fasses confiance._

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer, mais elle n'en fut point capable. Elle se perdit en gémissements et en sanglots bruyants. Son corps d'abord secoué par des tremblements, fut très vite prit de convulsions. Il sut alors qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle tant qu'elle ne se serait pas calmée. Dans un soupir résigné, il l'attira contre lui, embrassant et caressant ses cheveux. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur à lui susurrer des mots doux et réconfortants à l'oreille.

* * *

Le soleil se levait lorsqu'il réussit à l'apaiser, épuisée par sa nuit, elle s'était endormie. Il l'était lui aussi, mais les dernières heures lui avait donné de quoi réfléchir. Sa décision était prise. Prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, il la détacha de lui et se leva. Après avoir enfilé un pantalon, il quitta la chambre son téléphone à la main. Il allait certainement regretter le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre, mais le sourire sincère d'Elena lui manquait affreusement…

* * *

Elle était assise à la table de la cuisine, tentant d'Avaler le bol de céréale que Stefan lui avait mis sous le nez. Sa bouche était pâteuse, et ses tripes étaient bizarrement tordues lui donnant envie de recracher tout ce qu'elle réussissait à avaler. Stefan était assis devant elle les mains jointes en prière. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à a vieille horloge. Il la rendait nerveuse.

_-Bon sang, Stefan! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu me rends dingue à regarder l'horloge comme ça!_

Il ne lui répondit pas. À la place, elle entendit la porte principale du manoir s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle n'entendit aucun pas, seulement une voix à son oreille alors que des mains se frayaient un chemin pour trouver leur place sur ses hanches.

_-Alors ma belle, il parait que je t'ai manqué? _

Stefan la vit pâlir, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de rouge sur ses joues. À croire qu'elle avait entendu une voix revenue d'entre les morts. Mais c'était ce qu'il était pour elle, non? Un mort. Il lui avait fait la promesse qu'ils ne se reverraient plus avant qu'elle oublie son nom et il surgissait de nulle part. Quand le plus jeune des Salvatore vit sa lèvre inférieure commencer à trembler, il eut peur qu'elle sombre dans une nouvelle crise. Il ne voulait pas revivre l'enfer de la nuit dernière. Ses yeux supplièrent Damon qui ne le regardait même pas. Il avait pensé faire le bon choix et savait pourtant qu'il aurait à le regretter. Était-ce déjà le cas ?

_-J'ai rompu ma promesse, mais tu t'en prendras à Stefan pour ça. QU'est-ce qui se passe, Elena, tu ne me sautes pas dans les bras? Tu ne m'embrasses pas? Hum… Honte à toi, tu insultes ma divine présence! _

Néanmoins, il glissa son nez dans ses cheveux, frôla sa tempe et termina sa course en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue. Une joue si froide que s'il n'avait pas entendu battre son cœur, il aurait cru qu'elle appartenait à un vampire. Que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était ici.

Il croisa le regard inquiet de son petit frère, et s'écarta de cette femme dont il s'était malgré lui éprit. Lentement, il tourna vers lui la chaise sur laquelle elle se tenait.

_-Oh!_

Il sursauta en découvrant un visage ravagé par la peur et les larmes.

_-Eh! _Souffla-t-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. _Eh! Ne pleure pas, j'ai horreur des larmes. _

Dans un geste maladroit, il la prit dans ses bras. Par-dessus sa tête, sur laquelle il avait posé son menton, il vit son frère détourner le regard et quitter la pièce. Damon ne se sentait pas mal, pas plus qu'il éprouvait de remords à serrer contre lui la copine de son frère. C'était lui qui l'avait appelé, le suppliant de revenir sous prétexte qu'Elena supportait mal son absence. Il comprenait la douleur qui devait l'habiter, lui-même l'avait éprouvé, mais il devrait supporter la souffrance qu'engendraient ses actes comme lui l'avait fait.

_-Pourquoi tu es là, Damon? Tu veux me rappeler que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et ensuite m'abandonner à nouveau à Stefan? C'est ça ton truc, enh? Tu te plais à me faire souffrir? Je te déteste, Damon! Il n'y a rien de bon en toi, je me suis trompée…_

Elle se débattit pour sortir de son étreinte, mais il la resserra, la gardant prisonnière. Il plaça son visage à la hauteur du sien et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

_-Je suis parti parce que tu ne voulais ni de moi ni de Stefan et que tu te faisais du mal à nous rejeter. Je suis revenu parce que visiblement tu te fais plus de mal en étant loin de moi. Alors non, je ne t'abandonnerai pas encore, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te surveiller et mon idiot de frère ne suffit apparemment pas à la tâche._

Elle voulut protester, mais il fut plus rapide.

_-Je t'aime, Elena. _

_

* * *

_

Dans l'ombre du couloir qui menait à la cuisine, Stefan Salvatore regardait son frère embrasser la femme qu'il aimait. Il entendit son rire et avala de travers. S'il avait pu, son cœur aurait certainement raté quelques battements. Il n'était pas celui qui suffirait à son bonheur, Damon, aussi psychopathe puisse-t-il être, l'était. Cette conclusion se perdit dans sa tête alors qu'il se détournait d'une scène qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir eu à faire naître…

* * *

_Si vous faites partie de ceux qui ne pourrait supporter une fin où Damon abandonne définitivement Elena aux bras de Stefan, levez la main! (et comme je ne peux pas vous voir, reviewez pour me le signaler!) _


End file.
